So Delusional
by Laenix
Summary: A regular party turns into something more for two friends. M/F. Mature 17
1. Chapter 1

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick.  
>Take control of the motion.<br>I can feel it when you huh-huh.  
>Baby, you make all of the choices.<br>Other players can join us.  
>If you're feeling like you wanna play games.<em>

_If you wanna play games.  
>If you wanna play.<em>

_I don't want you thinking.  
>That I'm trying to apply pressure.<br>But the pressure makes it better.  
>Pushing harder makes it wetter.<br>If you wanna skip a level.  
>Then we'll go to level two.<br>Just beat my boss and get me off.  
>And then I'll play with you.<br>You, you, me.  
>Okay, just plug the damn thing in already.<em>

Music drifted throughout the crowded house, blasting through the many speakers located inside the living room. The party was rather lively; everyone on the block was here. Even a couple people from outside town were there at the party. Alcohol was clearly being served as many had drinks in hand. It was rather crowded at the house, even though it was basically a mansion.

Inside the living room, people were drinking and grinding against one another as the music blasted. Many were smiling or even grinning as they danced. One particular person, Mika, was in the midst of the crowd, grinding against a stranger, and having the best night of her life. One of her older friends had brought her here to have a little fun. Though, he was off with some other people, enjoying his own self. He had let Mika go have her fun while he had his. Pythios was like that all the time. He was a bit of a player who liked to drink and smoke. The teen had a bit of a bad influence on his friend Mika. Tending to be a bit of a show-off, he always seemed to bring her along to the parties he attended.

Pushing her bangs back from her face, Mika giggled at the teenage boy she'd been dancing with. He was good-looking and seemed like he was having fun. Mika didn't care at the moment what kind of guy he was; she just wanted to have some fun. His leg had found itself between hers as they danced, forcing Mika to grind against his thigh. She didn't really notice, or seem to care, and continued to dance.

As the song came to an end, another started up. The girl was already exhausted and needed a break.

"I need a drink." Mika said to the boy, who's name she had quickly forgotten.

"Alright. I'll be here waiting for you, beautiful." He replied, plastering a grin onto his face, watching her backside as she walked away.

Mika had ignored the dry compliment. She'd known that the boy didn't mean what he had said. Stumbling through the crowds of people, she silently made her way to the kitchen where the drinks and food were located. Bottles of all kinds of alcohol littered the counters left their for people to make whatever they wanted. Mika took a red plastic cup and filled it with whatever the green bottle contained that she'd picked. Bringing it to her lips, she noticed a purple mohawked boy enter the kitchen.

"Pythios!" Mika exclaimed, bounding over to her friend.

"Hey sexy." He'd replied, his breath smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. Something about the smell attracted the girl. She didn't know what but she utterly loved the smell.

"Having fun?" Pythios asked, sliding a hand through his Mohawk before sliding his arm around his friend's waist.

"Defiantly!" Mika said, slurring the word slightly, not noticing the arm slide around her waist.

Pythios grinned a little before speaking again. "Good; this party is one of the damn best."

The girl smiled, taking a long sip of her beverage. She was buzzed, her head beginning to spin a little.

"I think I need to sit down." She said, looking up at the boy's face. The arm around her waist left, returning to its owner's side. A couple of pretty girls entered the room, snaking their arms towards Pythios.

"Heeey, when are you coming back to dance?" One asked, giggling after every couple of words.

"Yeah, Pythios. We miss you." Another said, sliding her words out seductively.

With a chuckle, the older boy smiled at the group of girls. "I won't be," he started, glancing at Mika and back at them, "I have…other things to attend to." Pythios replied, grinning a little.

"Awh! Come back soon." One of the girls said before the group went back to the living room, falling over themselves.

"Now then," he said, taking Mika's hand, "let's go upstairs so you can get away from all this commotion." Leading her through the crowd, Pythios took her to the stairs. He turned to look at her, glacing her over. Mika smiled at him, trusting him fully. He smiled in return, glancing behind her at the party with a grin before leading her up the stairs. Down the hall, there were empty rooms just waiting for guests. A couple of them were occupied, doors shut with couples that were hooking up. Pythios took Mika down the hallway, finding an empty room, and shutting the door behind the two of them quietly.

Mika stumbled to the bed, careful not the spill her drink. As she sat down, she guzzled at her drink, finishing it off. She made a face after swallowing the drink. It was really stout but she really didn't seem to mind. Mika set the empty plastic cup on the side table next to the bed. She was now taking in the scenery. The room was clearly a boy's room. The colours were dull blues and blacks and many posters littered the walls. Cars, bands, and women were adorned on the posters, all obviously of the owner's interests. She didn't know who's house or who's room this was but she didn't care.

"Better?" The voice came from the door where her friend was standing. His arms were folded against his chest, the black shirt he was wearing stuck to him like wet cloth. His jeans had torn holes in the knees, revealing his tan skin underneath. Black converse were on his feet, one foot up against the door. A grin was on Pythios' face as he looked at Mika.

"Mm, yeah." She replied, watching her friend as he made his way to sit beside her on the bed. It was suddenly slightly awkward for Mika as he sat beside her. Silence was all around them now and the music blasting below was rather muffled now.

"Having fun?" Pythios asked, leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah." Mika said excitedly, turning to smile at her best friend. "I met someone too though I…seem to have forgotten his name." She said, giggling to herself. Pythios' eyes scanned his friend. She was wearing a low cut tee and jean shorts. Her legs were clearly wanting to be shown off. Further down, he noticed she was wearing some cool looking Vans.

"That's sweet." He said, kicking his own shoes off into the floor. They hid with soft thuds, rolling over each other. Pythios brought his legs up onto the bed. Mika had noticed it all, her hands fidgeting with themselves in her lap. Sliding across the bed behind her, Pythios' hands found their way to Mika's sides, his fingers sliding under her shirt. She didn't protest against the action, her skin prickling with the sudden skin contact. Brushing a couple light green hairs from her face, she smiled slightly.

"What're you doing?" She asked, the first word she spoke slurred.

"I want you." Pythios replied, his lips sliding against her bare neck. His hands slid further up her side, colliding with the end of her bra. Mika jolted a little, her hands swinging to either side of her thighs.

"Don't." She replied, starting to slide from his grip. He latched onto her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why not?" He asked slyly, eyes narrowing.

"You only want me when one of us has been drinking." She retorted, clawing at this hands. He let go easily as she stood.

"You never fucking want me. Even when I'm sober." He growled at her, brooding a little as he stared at her. Pythios sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Mika stood, staring back at her friend. He was a player who slept around and did bad things. What made him think that she wanted him right now? He was drunk and she was buzzed. Drinking and sex never really mixed. However, Mika had a soft spot for her friend. Her fingers gripped at her shirt as she laughed softly. _I am so stupid. I know I'm going to regret this. _She thought to herself.

"Fine. You know what? I like you, 'Thios. I have for the longest time. We grew up together and you always wanted to keep me around for whatever the reason you had." Mika said, starting towards her friend. "And if this is what you want, fine, I'll give it to you if it makes you happy." She continued, stopping for a few moments. "But I don't want to do this here in some stranger's house."

Pythios chuckled. "Not exactly the answer I expected," he started, "but we can go to my place." He said, grinning slightly. Mika kicked his shoes back over to him, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." She stated, unfolding her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The car door slammed shut as they arrived at Pythios' apartment. He'd chosen to move out on his own after he and his parents had gotten into a fight. Mika spent most of her time here just hanging out. It was a nice place to go instead of going to her own home where she lived with her parents. She usually spent most of her nights here, sleeping on Pythios' couch while he slept in his room.

They made their way inside, turning only a lamp on because Mika's eyes were hurting. She kicked off her shoes, pushing them beside the door as her friend did the same. Feeling awkward, she stood in the living room just watching Pythios as he got comfy.

"Uhm." She stated, her head pounding. She probably shouldn't have drank so much. Mika wasn't quite used to drinking and had only done so on certain occasions.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water." Mika stated. Doing said thing, she sipped quietly at the glass of water she'd gotten. She was sitting on the counter beside the sink as Pythios had entered the small kitchen, watching her silently, and sliding a hand through his mohawk. She hated being stared at like this. Her hands shook, gripping the glass a little too tightly.

"Good God, don't be so nervous." Pythios retorted, laughing at Mika a little. He took the glass from her, setting it aside. Mika held her hands in the air still, shaking.

"It's nearly impossible for me not to be nervous." She replied, smiling weakly as she set her hands in her lap. The girl glanced up at Pythios, taking in his smell. It was the cigarettes and alcohol again. She exhaled slowly, still looking at him.

Pythios' gold eyes looked Mika's as he smiled. His hand found itself sliding to her cheek, rubbing his thumb softly against her skin. His tan lips met hers softly, his hand sliding to her waist. Surprised, Mika didn't do anything for a few seconds. She wasn't exactly expecting a sudden kiss. Slowly though, she kissed back, her arms sliding around his neck. Pythios' tongue slid across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Mika allowed it, meeting his tongue with hers. He even tasted like what he smelled like and oh god was it turning her on. She pulled away, breathing hard as her eyes met his again. They didn't say anything to each other but quietly exchanged mental messages.

His shirt was the first thing to hit the floor as the two of them stumbled down the hallway. Mika's hands slid her own shirt off before they were back to Pythios' chest, feeling him all over. Pushed up against the hallway wall, his lips were at hers again, kissing roughly. His hands found her shorts' button, pulling them off quickly. Mika's teeth tugged at his lower lip as she pulled his belt off, letting it fall to the floor. She tugged at his jeans, unable to get them off. Instead, Pythios wriggled out of them himself. With a small chuckle, he picked her arm, moving her legs around his waist.

Carrying her into his room, he laid her down on the messy bed who's blankets were pushed to the edges of the mattress. "You don't ever clean. That is so like you." Mika stated, giggling at him. The teenager shrugged. "I don't have a need to clean." He replied before kissing her again. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue against his as she did so. His hands slid around her torso, unlatching her bra and tossing it into the floor. Mika kicked the rest of her clothing off, panting a little from the kissing.

"God damn." Pythios said, looking her over silently, grinning to himself. The girl fidgeted a little, propping herself up on her elbows. The teenager slid out of the rest of his own clothes before returning on top of Mika. His hands groped at her breasts making the girl arch against his palms. "Ngh, don't." She whined from underneath him. Pythios ignored the protest, biting at her neck a little. Mika let out a small squeal, breathing hard.

The teenage boy pushed against the girl, moving her legs apart. His eyes flashed to hers quickly, narrowing. She quietly nodded at him as if to say go ahead. Pythios smiled that grin of his before pushing himself against her entrance. He knew for a fact that his friend wasn't a virgin as she had been with a couple guys once before; he wasn't keeping count. The boy pushed himself in until the whole of his shaft was inside. Mika shuddered underneath him, letting a soft moan escape her lips. Her fingers gripped at the sheets underneath the two of them.

"Jezus, you're tight." Pythios commented as he started to thrust in and out of her. He felt the convulses of her body underneath him as he leaned over her. Mika's arms found themselves around his neck as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Shut up." She muttered in return to his comment. He laughed, speeding up his movements. Mika wrapped her legs around Pythios' waist, forcing him to be quick with his thrusting. "And I swear to God if you cum, I'm going to fucking kill you." Mika growled at into his ear, moaning loudly as he hit one of her soft spots. The teenager chuckled, kissing her lips softly. "I won't; at least not inside you." He replied. A dark blush came across the girl's face at the comment, not used to someone saying such words.

Ever so suddenly, Pythios thrusted deep into her. He was quite enjoying the scene. The teen had wanted her for a long time and he was finally getting what he wanted. Because it was Mika, he wouldn't fuck and leave like he did with all the other girls he'd had sex with. The bed creaked with the rhythm of their moving. Pythios could feel he was on the verge of hitting his climax. As if predicting it, Mika let a loud moan, arching up against her friend. "Nghh." She seemed to mutter as she orgasmed, her insides tightening around the boy's shaft.

"Fuck." He cursed, clenching his fists on the mattress. Mika panted underneath him, glaring up at him quickly. "Don't you fucking dare." She seethed. Pythios laughed deeply, pulling out of her quickly. His hand gripped around the base of his cock, moving with slight pumps. "Mmph.." He moaned softly as he came, his cum falling onto her stomach. Mika jolted at the warm liquid, her stomach sucking in slightly. "Ahh." The sound escaped her lips, her skin feeling awkward suddenly.

"Happy now?" She muttered to her friend, leaning up a little.

"Hell yeah." Pythios replied, grinning as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "You're sexy," he began, "it's kind of hard to resist you."


End file.
